1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow regulator for a pump, particularly a flow regulator for regulating a fluid flow delivered by a pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Flow regulators are known. They serve to regulate the delivery provided by the pump, in order to supply a consumer with a certain volume flow. For this purpose, the flow regulators have a control piston acted on by the pump pressure, which has an initial force counteracting the pressure applied to it, and has a control edge, which interacts with the discharge bore, as well as a continuation, which penetrates an aperture, to form a delivery throttle, which is dependent on the piston path. The delivery throttle serves to essentially keep the fluid flow delivered to the consumer constant, at varying transport output of the pump. If the pressure force acting on the piston is too great, the latter is shifted against the initial force to such an extent until its control edge releases a connection to a discharge bore, through which the fluid flow delivered by the pump can flow away.
The function of the flow regulator is known, in and of itself, so that no further explanation is required here.
In connection with the flow regulator of the type being discussed here, path-dependent delivery throttles are characterized in that the volume flow varies greatly over the rpm for different load pressure values. This therefore results in a broadly spread out field of characteristic lines for the volume flow Q over the rpm of the pump n for different load pressure values applied to the consumer.